


The Vacation

by LunaraLymphea



Category: not a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraLymphea/pseuds/LunaraLymphea





	The Vacation

Jess wakes up to the sound of an annoying alarm clock going off, she lazily opens her eyes to see that it is 8:38.   
“HOLY SHIT WE ARE LATE! CAL GET UP WE ARE LATE!!!” She jumps out of bed in her boxers and a grey tank top to bang on her little brothers door.   
“CALLUM IF YOU AREN’T AWAKE IN TWO SECONDS I’M POURING WATER ON YOU!!”

Cal woke up to a loud banging on his door, in repetition, groaning and turning in his sleep, only to hear the words ‘Pour, Water, on you.’ That made him scramble out of bed, landing on the carpeted floor below him, landing with a thud.   
“I’M UP I’M UP DON’T GET THE WATER NO.”

She chuckles at her brothers fear of the water, the last time she had filled up a bucket of ice water and dowsed his whole bed in it. She walks back to her bedroom and starts her shower leaving the main shower for him to get ready. She wasn’t that worried it was the first day of school for him and her job didn’t require her attention until 10 so she got clean and dressed taking her sweet time and still beating him out of the bathroom. She walked down stairs hearing him scramble.  
“Hey Callum? You want a big breakfast or an on the go snack?” she yells from the bottom of the staircase up to his room.

Callum lifted himself from the floor, groaning and rubbing his chest. He hated when she threatened him with the water wake up call. He literally jumped out of bed every time. He went to his rooms door, opening it and walking out, closing it and heading towards the main bathroom, undressing and entering, turning the shower up to the highest temperature, just as he liked it. He just about heard his sister over the water running from the shower head.  
“Uh… Snack, Sis!” he yelled, before finishing his shower and turning the water off, hopping out and wrapping a towel around himself, walking back to his room, styling his hair, putting deodorant on and putting on some clothes, the essential thing of the latter. Then, he proceeded out of his room and downstairs.

She had heard him yell and while he got ready she had placed some toast in a toaster and got his favorite spreads and shit out, she preferred to let him do it since she always put the wrong one on but whatever less work for her she supposed. She poured him a glass of apple juice and placed everything on the island in the middle of the kitchen, she herself had already started on making an egg bacon and cheese sammich to go by the time he had finally gotten down she had everything done except the egg which she was masterfully flipping through the air above the pan.  
“Do you have your schedule and shit?” She asks over her shoulder knowing that he had it in his blue binder in his backpack but wondering if he knew where it was.

Cal would walk over to the toast laying on the side, rolling his eyes a little with a smirk, spreading jam on to the two pieces, Biting down on one of the pieces when one spreading. He’d smile up at his sisters pan flipping, his eyes widening as she mentions his schedule.  
“Shit! My Bag!” He said, dropping his toast on the side and scrambling upstairs like a bat out of hell, bursting into his room and grabbing his bag, slinging it onto his back and walking back downstairs, binder in hand.  
“Got it… Thanks for the reminder, sis…”

She gives Cal a smile and winks at him, putting her sandwich together and wrapping it in a paper towel.   
“Do you want me to pick you up something for lunch during my break today? Or do you want money to get yourself something to eat?” She asks digging around in her purse for money, thinking about what else she needed to do today.

Cal would smile in return to his sister, placing his binder back in his back, thinking about the answer to the question she had asked, as he walked over to his toast once again.  
“Hmm… You buy me something. Surprise me.” He said, as he put away the spreads and shit, picking up his toast and walking to the table, picking up the glass of apple juice and taking a sip of it, munching on his toast again soon after.

She smiles a little before checking the time again and seeing that they were incredibly late.   
“Alright lets go before you miss your first day completely.” She says grabbing her keys and purse and heading towards the door locking the bottom lock of their appartment and waiting for him to walk through the door. When he finally does they practically run to the bottom of the stairs, seeing as their apartment was on the top floor of a 10 floor apartment building, and to her little grey Nissan car that had lasted her for years but should probably be replaced. They drove down not so busy streets to his giant elementary school and she parked in front, before they got out she scribbled out a doctors note on some extra excuse paper she had in the car. Sometimes being a doctor had its privileges. They got out of the car and went inside to the main office where Jess smooth talked his way out of any punishment for being late, then sent him to his second period class. When she left the building she still had a good hour before she had to be at her office, but she figured might as well be early so she could take an extra long lunch, maybe she could even get Cal out to an actual restaurant for lunch. Nah better not push it today, she made it to the outside of her office and found cars already lined up of her patients. She got out and about 20 patients did too she gave them all her warmest smile and unlocked the door to her office for them, it was going to be a busy day today.

Cal sat bored all the way through french, slumped in his chair and his head resting in his arms, listening to the teacher, but thinking elsewhere, as always. Video Games, Roleplay, Homestuck, Music, Movies, Etc. He always thought about things like that, Except this time he thought of his sister for a few moments. How she cared for him, acted around him and such. It made him smile, until his name was said in class, snapping him back into reality.   
“Huh…?” He replied, unaware of what was said before his name.  
“Pay Attention…” The teacher replied, before continuing to teach the class.  
After a half hour, the bell went for lunch, and Cal left the class and went out to the courtyard, waiting at the front gate for his sister to arrive.

Jess was panicing, the patients wouldn’t stop coming in and it was so close to Cal’s lunch time. After the fifth patient walked through the door she looked to her nurses and told them she had to go on break, they nodded and divied up her work load as she grabbed her purse and keys slipping out the back door and to her car. She almost sped to Cal’s school and found him playing his 3DS waiting for her. She honked at him and he almost fell off of the wall that he was sitting on.

Cal paused his game, closing the 3DS and putting it back in his bag, Jumping off the wall and walking over to the car, opening the door and sitting down inside, closing the door and putting his seatbelt on, nodding to his sister.  
“Hey, got any place special you want to go to today? I heard olive garden is having a pasta special today!!”  
“Uh.. Sure. We’ll go there, if it isn’t going to eat at your purse too much.”  
“Oh shush you, we had a wave of patients today, i would be surprised if i didn’t make a profit of 2,000 today alone. I figured I’d treat you to something special.”

She gives him a smile and after double checking that his seat belt was on she drove off and after a few minutes they arrived at a restaurant that looked like they served only the richest people in town. Even as they walked through the door the waiters in tuxedos gave them the cruelest look. Jess didn’t pay them any mind and walked up to the hostess station, when the girl behind the podium smiled back warmly at Jess she remembered that just the other day she saved her mother on a huge costly surgery with a well placed massage and a couple prescriptions. They were seated in the best booth in the place and within seconds a waiter that seemed to be genuine came to their table. Jess ordered some wine and let Cal get what he wanted. 

“Uh… Sprite. Please.” He says, nodding to the waiter before he walks off. He turns to his sister.  
“French was sooooooooooo boring…”  
“Did you learn anything important?” she asks giving him her full attention unlike his classmates, she always hears about him having done things on his own and last year the only things his teachers said at the parent teacher meetings was that he never talked to anyone else. This worried her and she hoped that her next bit of news would give him something to look forward to the rest of the day.  
“Nope… Just revision for a test coming up soon..” Cal replied, sitting back in his seat. He enjoyed telling his sister of what he learnt at school and what he did. She was the only one that ever really listened.  
“Do you think you are ready for your test then?” 

She asks as the waiter brings her wine and his Sprite both in fancy glasses to her delight. He then gives them two menus both wrapped in velvet and tells them that the special is an angel hair pasta in white wine sauce, meat and vegetables can be added as desired. Precisely what she read on their website between patients when deciding where to go, she herself orders a fettuccine alfredo with chicken in a red wine sauce for herself and an order of bread sticks. She would normally order for him but he was so picky she only got it right fifty percent of the time. So she decided to let him decide again since this place was so expensive. 

“Uh… I’ll take… The angel hair pasta special, please.” He says, closing the menu and handing it back to the waiter, nodding again, turning back to his sister.  
“Ready? Pfft. I’m the best at french. Well. Second best in my class. So.” He smiles, confident that he’d do well on the test in the future.  
“Good I’m glad to hear it. Though you are going to be taking that test this week instead of next.” she says in an off hand manner, like it was old news and not a huge shock to him, taking a sip of her wine right after she finishes speaking.  
“Uhm. What? Why? Why was it moved? How’d you know…?!”  
“Because i arranged it to be moved, you and I are going on a little thing together.” She says trying to hide a smile.   
“I… Cool! What’re we doing? Where’re we going?! You gotta tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”   
“What if it’s a surprise??” she says with a giggle but not being able to hold it in for very long.

“Ok ok we are going to disney world. We are gonna fly there in a really first class jet and everything. You’ll get to do whatever you want and we will be staying in a five star hotel. What do you think?” Her eyes are huge, she had spent so much time and energy getting this together for him that she just hoped she did it right..

Cal smiles wide, almost jumping up in his seat, thinking of what to do in thanks, Leaning up and kissing his sister on the cheek, smiling up at her afterwards.  
“I love it! I Can’t wait! Thank you thank you!” 

“No problem love, but i haven’t even told you the best part, its gonna be in paris! Which means that you can test out your french and stuff on the locals.” She giggles at him, thinking about the fun they were gonna have.

“Holy shit You just keep making it better and better! I Can’t wait!” He beamed, hugging his sister close, smiling as wide as he possibly could.

She laughed at his happiness hugging him back and that was how the waiter found them when he brought them their lunch she smiled at him and moved out of his way, offering the seat next to her, to her brother. They ate together talking about the trip and about a week later they had packed up and were waiting for the plane that would take them to their dream vacation. 

“I’m not going to lie to you Cal, I’ve never flown before.” she says gripping the handle of her suitcase nervously her hands shaking and her eyes not being able to focus on any one thing.

“Aaw. Well, don’t worry. We’ll be fine, okay? There’s nothing to it. Though, the airplane food is real crappy… I don’t suggest you eat it. Heh.”

She nods but its obvious that she is still crazy nervous which is kind of funny because she hasn’t been this scared since Cal could remember.  
“Sis… Listen.. This is your brother speaking to you. We’ll be fine. Nothing’s going to happen, there’s no need to be scared… please… I’ve never seen you this scared, and I don’t like it…”  
“I’ve just got a really bad feeling…”  
“Bad feeling about what…?”  
“I keep seeing the plane crash Cal…” she says looking down at him her eyes filled with fear  
Cal frowns up at his sister, hugging her.  
“We’ll be okay… Dont worry..”  
She nods and hugs her little brother tightly, right when they were called to board the plane.   
“Well here goes nothing.” 

She says handing the lady her ticket and waiting for him, thanks to their first class tickets they were the only ones in that particular area of the plane, which in one hand made her less nervous but in the other everyone else passed them on the way to their seats which made her more nervous. If it hadn’t been for Cal she probably would have ran off the plane.

Cal relaxes in his seat, leaning back and kicking his feet up in luxury. This was the best, and it was even better with his sister. Though, he worried for her. She seemed so scared, so nervous. He really wished he could comfort her more, but he didn’t know how.

Once everyone passed she looked at Cal in the seat next to her across the aisle, he seemed perfectly content, he was so much braver than her she almost envied him, so she loosened her death grip on the arms of her chair and tried to lean back like he did. Closing her eyes and breathing trying to find her happy place, until the engines started and the flight attendant did the mandatory safety explanation and she started hyperventilating.   
“A-are you sure we are going to be ok Cal?” she asks her voice barely making it above a whisper.

“We’re gonna be fine, relaaax..” He says, smiling and placing a hand on hers, in hopes of calming her. She was really stressed out about it. Like, seriously.

The plane starts moving and she grips his hand in hers, keeping her eyes closed and refusing to look out the window.  
“Just tell me when we are in the air ok?” She says remembering the helpful tips pamphlet she read in the waiting area before the flight, she recalls it saying that it helps to keep ones eyes closed until the plane had evened out in the flight. 

“Okay, sis. I will. Don’t worry. We’ll be fine…” He said, patting her hand with his spare hand, sitting back in his seat once again, allowing her to continue to grip his hand, keeping an eye on her. He really did worry for her.

The plane started climbing and as he watched her he saw her face pail and turn white, her grip on his hand tightened and he could almost hear a scream but she kept her lips together so it didn’t actually make a sound. The land below them shrunk and they passed through the clouds banking slightly until they had turned to the right direction. Over the PA system the captain stated that their next stop would be paris and that there was a little turbulence headed their way but nothing too treacherous.  
“D-did we make it?” She says her voice somehow even weaker.

“Of course we did, sis. We’re fine. You can open your eyes noooooow.” Cal said, leaning closer and whispering, so other passengers didn’t hear.  
“We’re on our waaaaay.” Cal said, leaning back in his seat, relaxing once again.

She opened her eyes turning paler yet when she looked out the window. She pulled her knees up and hugged them trying her hardest not to barf.   
“How do you do it Cal? I feel like I'm about to vomit all over the back of the seat in front of us and here you look like you’ve done this a million times..”  
She says looking at him out of one eye.

“I just tell myself nothing will happen. I think about happy things, that keep me entertained, that I care about, that I enjoy. It occupies me.” He says, closing his eyes as he speaks, resting his hands behind his head. 

“O-oh that makes sense i suppose..” She said trying the tactic and feeling her body relax a little.

About an hour later as they were flying over the ocean the turbulence hits, though unlike how the captain predicted a slight beeping could be heard from the front of the plane. From the rear a scream could be heard, “T-The engine! One of the engines has caught on fire!!” Then the plane takes a nose dive and the oxygen masks drop from the top of the plane.

“Cal!!!” Jess screams as she puts on the mask and thoroughly panics, cal ending in a scream.

“Fuck!” Cal would yell, grabbing the mask and putting it on, securing it.  
“The fuck do we do now?!”

“Pray that we survive!!” She screams tears running down her face as she calculates their chances of survival in her head, which are very much slim, but she didn’t want to tell him this, as she watches the back of the plane on his side tears open, the screams of the other passengers fading as they fall, she grabs his hand tighter knowing that if the plane continued to break that he would be next. The fear clear in her eyes. She tries to look to the front of the plane and sees the ocean before them.   
“Ok, Cal when we hit we need to un-belt and move to the back of the plane, we will have maybe thirty seconds to do this before the plane starts to sink, in the time left we need to swim away from the wreckage, can you do that?” She screams panicking as she imagines him sinking to the bottom of the ocean with the plane.

“Y-Yeah! Th-This is so fucked! I’ll do whatever you say!” He yells, squeezing on her hand, closing his eyes, tears beginning to fall, clearly frightened. He pushes himself back into his seat, trying not to fall forward, the belt helping with that. breathing heavily, panicking and crying, scared beyond belief.

“Cal find your happy place, i need you focused for this to work! We have maybe ten more seconds, as soon as you feel the plane stop undo the belt brace against the seat in front of you then work your way to the back, the plane will still be falling but you need to move as fast as you can! You can do this! I’ll be right with you the whole time, don’t let go of my hand ok?” She screams finding some kind of inner strength at the thought of saving him. The plane jerks and she undoes her belt, watching him making sure he does the same, she rips the oxygen mask from the ceiling and the one next to her along with grabbing her suitcase and his from above the seats, she then crawls after him out of the plane as the water starts to flow in. “Just keep going Cal, you can do this.” She yells from behind him at the last possible second they make it out of the plane, she hands him his suitcase which she made sure was a waterproof saftey suitcase like hers that would float in water. Thank god for her paranoia in this case, they paddle away from the sinking plane and the screaming passengers. “A-are you ok?”

“I-I’m Okay… Y-You…?” He says, struggling a little to stay on his suitcase, continuing to paddle as his sister does.

“Just trying to get my breathing back under control, do you want to switch suitcases?” She asks seeing his struggle knowing that her bigger one would help him a little bit. She looks around for any sign of land as she asks him this.

“No.. I’m good… I’ll be fine… f-fuck…” He wipes his eyes, tears still falling slowly.  
“I… Didn’t think I was gonna make it…”  
“I knew you would love.” She paddles closer to him and takes his hand squeezing it comfortingly. “Your eyes are better than mine do you see land anywhere?”

Cal scans around, looking for any land as she had asked.  
“I… Don’t see any yet…” he says, squinting his eyes, frowning.

“That’s not a good thing, we won’t last long in open water” she says looking behind them and seeing some shark swimming around the other passengers, “We need to swim as smoothly as possible ok? The more splashing we do the more appetizing we look.” she says starting to get scared again.  
“O-Okay…” Cal utters, beginning to paddle gently, still scanning for land.   
She looks around with him knowing that without something to head towards they were likely to going in circles. “Ok what we need to do is keep an eye on the sun. It’s still early so it will stay on our backs, but as soon as it hits noon we need to try not to move ok? Cause if we get lost in any direction we could be in trouble. Well, even more than we are now…” She says laughing a little to herself at their predicament.  
“Christ… this is so fucked up… we go for a simple holiday.. and this happens…” He says his voice just above a whisper, clenching his eyes tight closed, angry, scared and upset.

“It’s gonna be ok, we are going to be ok. We just have to get to land.” The sun has risen to about midday and Jess starts to get a little worried, until a dark shape appears on the horizon. “Cal d-do you see that?” she asks some excitement creeping into her voice.

“Y-Yeah… is that- is that land?!” He says, quietly excited, slight trace of fatigue in his voice.

“I think so, we are almost there Cal, you’re doing great, just keep going.” she says pulling on his suitcase handle helping him through the water as they swim together.

“Right behind you sis…” He says, smiling to himself, relieved at the sight of land.

She smiles at him and swims faster, the island getting closer until they finally hit the beach both of them tired but the sun is going down so Jess stands up and starts collecting driftwood. “Cal when you can move do you think you could find some more wood?”

“Yeah…” He says, standing up and walking along the beach, picking up wood along the way, until his arms were full with it.  
“This should do for a while…” He says, dropping the wood down, dropping to his knees.

She smiles at his armload already getting a small fire started, the smoke curling up to the sky like a grey hair ribbon. “Nice work love, I’m sorry this happened, it was supposed to be a great vacation...and instead…” she hugs herself half from the cold, half from the panic and sadness that had been threatening to envelop her all day. The cold fingers of stress starting to creep over her, coaxing shivers and shakes from her.

“Not your fault…” He sits next to the fire, sitting as close as he can without burning, putting his hands close to the fire, clearly shivering and his clothes still drenched, teeth chattering.

She sits next to him pulling him into a hug and building the fire up a little. “Well atleast we are alive right?”

“Y-Yeah…” He smiles slightly, snuggling his sister, glad she was alive and with him.

“Hey Cal? Will you sleep with me tonight?” she says giving him a shy smile and acting like a younger sister

“Sure sis…” He smiles contently, sighing slightly.

She lays down in the sand and pulls him with her then snuggles into her almost as tall as her younger brother.  
The next morning she escapes Cal’s arms and takes a bath in the ocean setting out some clothes from her suitcase on a rock close to where she is bathing, using the soap and shampoo that she brought from home.

Cal rolls in his sleep, opening his eyes to the blinding sunlight, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, flinching and groaning.  
“Fuckin’ sun… bein’ all bright and shit…”

Jess gets out of the ocean not noticing that he is awake, singing to herself to keep her from utterly losing her mind. She goes through her suitcase and finds a little sundress that covered her shoulders with some kind of ventilation cause damn it was hot on the beach. In her mind she goes through the checklist of what they need to do to survive. Shelter, food, fresh clean water, though not necessarily in that order. She supposed she could go looking while he slept but she didn’t want him to freak out while she was gone…

Cal puts his hand over his eyes, trying to go back to sleep, fanning himself with the other hand slightly, it was fucking hot as hell. He hated being too hot. Funny how he was freezing cold last night and now he’s burning alive.

Jess looks up and sees him moving, she smiles then gets a handful of sea water walks over and splashes him with it.  
“Morning you lazy boy!” 

Cal sits up abruptly, eyes wide. Cold water. Cool, refreshing, salty as fuck, water. Cal attempts to spit some water out of his mouth, wiping his tongue with his hands.  
“Pffff… Salt water tastes so bad…”

“Which is why we need to go find some fresh water.” She says with a smile looking into the forest behind them warily.   
“Though I don't think we need to do it without some kind of weapon first…”

“Yeah… do, we not have food either…?” He asks, standing up, wiping the back of his legs off, riding them of sand.

“I have some things in my case but I’d rather wait to use them in emergency.” She said grimacing a little. “I also have two pocket knives in my bag but i think we should tie them to some sticks to use as spears instead of as tiny knives. And don't look at me that way i was worried we would get mugged in Paris!” She says looking more nervous about Paris than the island.

“You and your paranoia sis.. Heh..” He smiles, shaking his shirt to get the sand off his back, walking over to her suitcase, pulling it over to her. “So.. you get the knives out, and I can look at the edge of the jungle for sticks to tie em to…”

“Sounds good to me.” she says getting into the front pocket of her bag and pulling out two knives and getting her sandals and undoing the adjustment strap so they now had two cords to tie the knives to the sticks to. She then went with him to the edge of the jungle area to look for sticks. “Find anything yet?”

“Just one so far…” He says, showing her a decent size stick for their cause, offering it to her.

She takes it from him and digs out a notch in the top that was big enough for the handle of the knife to fit in snugly, whittling it just right so there was some wood keeping it in place at the top she then ties the cord around it and does a basket knot so it looks like weaving around the top of the stick and it was just the blade sticking out of the top. “What do you think?” 

“Looks cool! Never knew you were a carpenter. Heh.” He smiles, continuing to look for branches.

“I’m not a carpenter, I learned to whittle things, or shape wood into things with a knife, i can’t actually do anything else.” She says continuing her search for wood as well.

“Ah.. I See.. Well. You see anything else? I don’t…” He says, crouching down in hopes to be able to see the sticks better.  
Jess looks around and moves into the forest brandishing the newly made spear before her like she knew what she was doing. She waves him into the forest after him to continue looking.

Cal would walk into the forest behind her, staying at a decently close distance, looking around for sticks, not spotting any just yet.

Jess continues looking around them and sees to her dismay a jungle cat ahead of them. “Cal, back up slowly, don’t make any sudden movements.”

Cal’s eyes widen, doing as his sister says, backing up slowly and cautiously.  
She follows him, the cats bright green eyes piercing her as she backs up the white and pink dress swaying slightly in the wind.  
“Screw.. That…” He whispers, continuing to back up with his sister, watching the cat.  
“Cal, i just want you to know, you are the best little brother i could ask for. You are also my closest friend i’ve ever had.” She says a few tears leaking down her face as she stares into the face of what could easily be either one of their deaths. She then pushes him into a bush and charges the cat in front of her shoving the spear into its eye and screaming as she shoves the other knife into the other eye, ripping them both out and moving for the side of the cat, slicing the skin around its stomach wide open and causing the guts to spill out. She then backs away a bit and re-charges the cat slitting its throat but not before its claws sink into her side a scream escaping her as the cat falls and slowly dies. 

“W-What the…?! Sis?! Are You Alright?” he says, shivering in the bush, afraid something bad may have happened, afraid to leave the bush at all.

“C-cal, i-i need you…” she says her hand on the slash, she fingers the cut gently feeling the bone easily.

Cal climbs out of the bush, looking at the cat, Gagging, walking over to his sister, covering his mouth.  
“Y-You Okay…?” He says through his hand, shaking with fear.

She shakes her head slightly as she tries to close the gash with her fingers. “I can feel the rib Cal.”

“F-Fuck… I… What do we d-do…?!” He says kneeling down beside her, a tear rolling down his cheek out of worry and fear.

“W-well you need to help me up so we can get this cat to the beach, that will feed you for a while. Then we need to find you some fresh water this cat wasn’t drinking plant nectar and they never travel too far from their resources which means it’s close. Then we need to get you some kind of shelter before the sun goes down…” She says all of this, the hopelessness seeping into her voice, already using you instead of us.  
“Sis… You’re going to be fine. Stop. You’re not going to die…! We’re going to be fine. Us! Not just me! I’ll be dead without you!” He says, sadness seeping into his voice, tears beginning to fall.

She smiles at him but the sadness in his voice is reflected in her eyes, the front of her dress completely red now from the blood, but she stands up and begins on the list, grabbing the cat by the slit throat and begins trying to pull him back to the beach slipping on their combined blood. “If i don’t make it, you need to live, I promised mom and dad that i would protect you and i intend on fulfilling that promise with my last breath. I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon but we need to face facts. I don’t have my medical supplies with me right now. The chances of me surviving are slim and even if i do i’ll still most likely get some kind of disease. thats reality.” she says still hopeless but fighting for him.

Cal closes his eyes, beginning to sob violently. He was going to lose his only family. His only friend. The one that loved him when his mother and father could no longer. He was about to lose her, and he wished so hard this hadn’t happened. That the plane ride went fine, that they were in paris by now and settling into their hotel room, enjoying the luxury it had to provide. But that didn’t happen. His cheeks were soaked with tears, crying violently. “Sis… Noo… P-Please…”

She looks over at him and drops the cat, walking over to her brother her face and body turning paler, but she still puts him first. “shhhh, hush now callum. You need to be strong now.” she takes the knife and slices a good part of the skirt off at the knees then wraps it around herself tightly, slowing the blood flow. 

“But I’m not strong! I never have been, and I never will be! You’re my strength! You’re the thing that keeps me going on in life… Without you I’m just a shell… I’m not going to last long at all without you.. Besides… we’ll find a way off this island… I took a certain something from the Jet before we crashed.. it was under the seat in a case.. Guess that’s what you get in first class…” He says, opening his jacket and pulling out a medium size Flare gun, with a single flare inside, the hammer pulled back, showing it to her.

Her eyes get a little wider in surprise but she is starting to get tired from the blood loss. “Cal..t-thas great...but we need to get cat to beach now…” She says standing back up relieved that he has some way off the island now and stumbling to the cat beginning to pull it towards the beach again.

Cal grabs the cat also, helping her pull it back to the beach, holding the flare gun in his spare hand, Wiping his cheeks with the back of said hand, sniffing.  
“Th-There’ll be a helicopter… Like. A news one… inspecting the crash… then I can fire the flare gun and we can get out of here… both of us… We’ll get out of here.. We have to… both of us…”

“n-not if there is no crash to inspect….it sank remember..” she says getting weaker and weaker, by the time they got to the beach she fell to the ground coughing up blood and curling into a ball. “i-it’s so cold cal…”

“S-Something Will come! They’ll look for survivors! We’ll be fine!” he says, before they reach the beach. As she curls into a ball he sits beside her, close to her, trying to provide her body heat.

“i-i’m sorry i-m not s-strong enough….” she whispers to him curling up tighter wincing at the pain in her side.  
“You’re stronger then me… W-We’ll be-” He stops, lowering his eyebrows, hearing a sound that sounded very familiar. he listened for a moment more, Confirming his thoughts. A Helicopter. He patted his sister. “Sis! Sis! A Helicopter! I told you!” He says, standing up and running to the edge of the beach, waving at the helicopter passing by.

She opens her eyes as he jumps up the helicopter heading towards them again as it circles the island. “t-the flare Cal. just don’t hit the copter…” she says before blacking out.

He grabs the flare in two hands, pointing it to the sky and turning his head away, squeezing the trigger and firing the flare into the sky, attracting the helicopters spotlight over towards him after a few moments, the helicopter flying over, slowly descending to where it was a few feet above the water. “Help me! My Sister is hurt and she’s bleeding! She needs help, fast! Our plane crashed and we were the only survivors!” he says, pointing to his sister, the co pilot of the helicopter nodding through the door window, gesturing for him to move back. He does so, and the helicopter drifts over and lands on the sand, engine still on, the co pilot hops out, walking to the pair. “How bad is it…?” he asks cal.  
“Bad… She’s lost a lot of blood and she says she could feel bone… She needs to get to the hospital… she was convinced she would die…” He says, determined but scared, hoping to save his sister. 

The Co-Pilot would walk over to Jess. “Alright kid, we’re going to get you two out. You need to help me move your sister, alright?” He says, beginning to lift one end of her.  
“Right.” Cal says, moving to the other end and picking her up, straining but coping, slowly moving her to the helicopter. They place her inside and Cal runs over to the suitcases, picking them up and running back to the chopper, placing them inside and secures his belt, as well as Jess’, Holding her hand comfortingly, even though she was KO.

She wakes up as the helicopter starts to rise gripping his hand tighter as he grabs hers. “I’m proud of you Cal…” she whispers the blood seeping slightly onto the helicopter seat, she moves slightly so her head is on his lap, and she closes her eyes falling asleep as the copter flies over the beach and to a hospital.

Cal was waiting in the waiting room, accompanied by one of the pilots, as he would not be alone. Cal paced back and forth, waiting to be allowed to see his sister. He was eventually called in, and he ran to her bed side, the pilot willingly hanging back. He sat at her bedside, squeezing her hand tightly, a few tears falling in happiness, glad his sister was alive.

She opens her eyes slightly the medicines keeping her loopy, she looks to the left and finds her brother next to her, she smiles a little. “Am i in heaven?” She asks jokingly.

Cal laughs slightly, squeezing her hand. “Nope… We’re safe… we made it…”

The end.


End file.
